If I Were in A Portal To Mystery
by Savannah-the-Caracal
Summary: Basically just scenes inside Minecraft Story Mode, but with an extra character...Me :D I mean, someday I'm planning on becoming a YouTuber, so...yeah...I'll get there...at some point. Anyways, read and review please :D /-/Inspired by thedarkkn9ght's fic What I Would Want If I Was In Episode 6 /-/ More info inside :D /-/ Rated 'cause...well, mentioned murder
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by** thedarkkn9ght **'s story 'What I Would Want if I Was in Episode 6'**

 **I thought it was a great idea, and PMed thedarkkn9ght to ask if I could use the idea, but with my own Minecraft user, I was given permission so...here it is :D**

 **It's pretty much just what my character would say in the various scenes, much like what kn9ght did, so again, go check out his story, and thanks so much again dude! I've looked through a few of your fics, and you're a pretty good author :D  
**

 **I may or may not also be contacting you in the [semi]near future about asking if you would like to feature in a fic I'm planning[it involves Minecraft users getting stuck in the game]**

 **Anyways, now to the story :D My user is Dawntalon, and my skin is a red-headed girl with green eyes wearing a purple ninja gi, with a mask helmet that covers everything but her eyes, just for reference**

 **[I've seen options in-game to remove hat/helmet thing so I'm assuming you can take it on and off, so that's why there's mask on/mask off things scattered around in here]**

 **EDIT: This is no longer a transcript, see the next chapter to find out why, using Fem-Jesse because that's who I played with first, black hair blue eyes**

 **And for the record I did the detailed stuff by memory, so bear with me if it's not perfect XD**

* * *

The red haired male known as Dan turned to CaptainSparklez once introductions were complete. "You said there was news? Is it good? Good news?" his eyes were rather confused, especially after Sparklez bowed his head and began "Um...yeah, it's uh, it's bad news, I'm afraid" he took a deep breath, pushing his sunglasses up from where they were about to fall off his face "T-"

"HEY!" Jesse and her friends, as well as Dan, Lizzie, Stampy, Cassie, Stacy, and Sparklez, turned towards the door, as it burst open, and a girl, or at least they all assumed it was a girl, wearing a bright purple ninja outfit, complete with a mask that revealed only bright green eyes and a few strands of flame red hair, raced into the room "I told you I was coming!" she, definitely a she, snapped at Sparklez "Why didn't you wait?"

CaptainSparklez rubbed the back of his head "Oh...ah yeah sorry" he glanced towards Jesse, Petra, Ivor, and Lukas "That's Dawntalon"

The now named Dawntalon reached her hands up and pulled off the mask, revealing a female, on the younger side of teenhood, with bright red hair that was cut at the shoulders, and a rather cheeky grin "But you guys can call me Dawn!" she chirped, then she tilted her head, thinking "Or Savannah...or Savvy. What I'm sayings, I'm not picky"

Jesse nodded "Uh huh" she said, looking over the newcomer with a rather confused manner.

"Now about the news" CaptainSparklez said, taking another deep breath "TorqueDawg" he began "...TorqueDawg is dead"

"I'm sorry what?" Dawntalon said, in a semi-deadpan voice, which revealed that she wasn't entirely sure she had heard Sparklez right

Stacy frowned, her brow furrowing with confusion "But...TorqueDawg was so tough!" she protested "There was nothing that could take him down! What happened?" Dan nodded in agreement "Yeah, what on earth is going on here Sparklez?" but before the bearded man could explain, Jesse stepped forwards, reaching into her pockets, and pulling out an arrow, the tip of it dripping with green, slime-like gunk "This, is what got him" she said softly.

Lizzie squinted at it "Tipped arrows?" she said in disbelief

Stacy held up her hands "Does this mean someone set a TRAP for TorqueDawg?!" she asked, her eyes nearly as large as the twin moons outside "That's nasty" she shuddered, wrapping her hands around herself as she did so.

Dan sighed, his red hair falling around his goggles as though, if the goggles weren't on, then his hair would be falling over his face "I can't believe TorqueDawg's gone" he whispered "just like that.."

Stacy, who seemed to have gotten over the creepiness, glanced over at Jesse with curiosity sparking in her gaze "So..." she began, gaining the raven haired girl's attention "What happened to his stuff?"

"What the-?" Dawntalon started, staring at Stacy "Are you serious?"

"How can you say that?" Cassie snapped, tears in her eyes had been threatening to fall, but now her sadness was replaced with a combination of horror and anger. Stacy threw up her hands in defense "What? It's a valid question!" Stampy ran in between the two girls, holding out his hands, as though to keep them apart "Come on!" he cried "Come on everyone! Don't get greedy!"

Jesse held up her hand to interrupt "His stuff just...disappeared" she said, shrugging "Went down this weird hole in the floor."

Stampy frowned, and tilted his head at Jesse "Are we just supposed to take your word for that?"

Dawntalon nodded "Gotta agree with Stampy" she said, frowning at Jesse, her eyes narrowed in suspicion "How do we know YOU didn't take it?"

"GUYS!" CaptainSparklez interrupted, running into the middle of the glaring group "I saw it too!" That got their attention as they turned to look at him, their gazes demanding explanation "Jesse was poking around in TorqueDawg's inventory, right before it got sucked into a Hopper!"

Lukas, who had been mostly silent suddenly spoke up "I'm looking at this situation, and I'm trying to figure something out" he said slowly. The others turned their heads towards him, several arching eyebrows as they waited for him to elaborate "Is this JUST about TorqueDawg, or is there a bigger picture?"

Lizzie frowned "I don't know...knowing TorqurDawg, this could just be about him" Jesse nodded slowly "Okay, but then why invite us ALL here?" she questioned. Lizzie's frown grew "That's true..." she admitted "hadn't though of that"

Everyone was silent for a moment, as they all had their own thoughts about why they were here, TorqueDawg's death, and the mysterious host, before Lizzie finally broke the silence "Well, someone brought us all here for a reason, including TorqueDawg." Dan's eyes widened "What if we're all in danger?" he cried. Stacy's eyes widened as well "Ohmygosh!" she said in a breath "Dan is right!"

Stampy began to run nervously in place "Whoever's doing this, they could be hunting us!"

Lizzie frowned at him "Hunting us?" she said in disbelief, and Dawntalon nodded in agreement with the pink haired girl "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" she questioned the cat-hoodie wearing male.

Before things could escalate too far, Jesse interjected "Oh come on guys! If there's one thing I believe in, it's teamwork! If we stick together, and we get through all this as a team, we'll be fine" Dan let out a soft, nervous laugh, before saying "Inspiring"

CaptainSparklez grinned, his sunglasses once again in danger of falling clear off his face "There ya go guys! Teamwork makes the dreamwork!"

Dawntalon shrugged "If you say so..." she glared at Jesse and her mini-group "But I still don't trust you" she added, in a rather snappish voice

"The feeling is mutual" Ivor said, crossing his arms and glaring back.

"Oh" Stampy groaned "All this danger talk has my stomach all queasy" Dawntalon glanced at the cake sitting on the table, but didn't say anything. Stacy walked over to stand a bit aways from the group, and said "Stampy, come over here" her voice lowered to a whisper as she added "I need to talk to you about something"

Dan, who had at some point walked over to the fireplace, called out "Lizzie! Pst" before speaking in what he must have thought was a whisper, but was really more of a stage whisper "Lizzie"

As everyone moved to stand with their own little groups, Sparklez, Cassie, and her cat over at the end of the table, Dawntalon muttered while nodding her head towards one of the windows "I'll just be over here is anyone needs me." As she walked over, she pulled her mask back up "I need to think"

Ivor shifted so his hands were now on his hips "The more I think about it" he told Jesse "The more I think there's something these people really don't want us to know"

* * *

Jesse had questioned pretty much everyone in the room. The only one left was the purple wearing girl who was staring out the windows. Jesse walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder, gaining the redhead's attention "Hey" Jesse said "It's...Dunetalon right?" Dawn rolled her eyes " _Dawn_ talon. And what do you want?" the ninja-garbed girl snapped.

Jesse rubbed the back of her head "I know we didn't get off to the right foot, but...I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?"

Dawn regarded her for a long moment, before sighing, and pulling her mask off "Go ahead"

Jesse nodded a quick thanks, before jumping right into things "Why do you think people were so interested in seeing TorqueDawg's inventory?"

Dawntalon shrugged "Well, think about it for a minute" she said calmly "He was a pretty infamous thief, I just suppose they wanted to make sure he had nothing of theirs, or if he did, I guess they just wanted it back" Her gaze shifted to glance in the general direction of Lizzie, before turning back to Jesse.

"Lizzie really seemed to dislike TorqueDawg...any idea why?

Dawntalon frowned "Well...TorqueDawg had supposedly stolen something of hers, something really important" she said, before shrugging again "I don't really know the details, I've only heard whispers"

Jesse nodded "One last thing...any idea why someone would want to kill TorqueDawg?"

Dawntalon bit her lip "Well...I don't like saying bad things about people who are...y'know...but well..." she rubbed the back of her head "He wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. My guess is he probably just ticked off the wrong person"

Jesse sighed, but after a moment, smiled thankfully "Well, that's all. Thanks for answering my questions Dawn"

Dawn shrugged, and turned back to face the window, pulling the mask back up

* * *

CaptainSparklez walked back to where he and Cassie had been standing a few moments before with Winslow, and sat down in the chair at the head of the table "Everyone? EVERYONE?" he called, waiting until everyone was gathered at the table "We've all been freaking out, wondering why we were all brought here, why TorqueDawg died" at that several people looked down, including Dan, Cassie, and Stacy. "And Jesse has just uncovered an important clue!"

"What? Really?" Stampy asked hopefully, turning his gaze to Jesse, who nodded

Dawntalon, her mask once again pulled down, arched an eyebrow at the black haired girl "Oh?" she said, her voice rather neutral "What is it?"

CaptainSparklez continued on, everyone's attention on him "Whoever killed TorqueDawg, whoever invited us, they're after the enchanted...AHHH!"

Whatever he had been about to say was cut off, as his chair was pushed by a piston, and he was thrown backwards, landing in a hole that had appeared out of no where, but before he could get out, sand was dropped onto him, and the lights went out.

As one can expect, there was mass panic, until the lights went on...but they weren't the redstone lamps that had been there before, instead, they were white Jack-o-Lanterns, glowing pale blue, as a deep, gravely voice spoke up "Greetings, Adventurers!" Looking down at the sand, the group could now very clearly see what must have been Sparklez' inventory, rising above the sand. "I, am THE WHITE PUMPKIN!" The voice shouted "One of you has the treasure I desire" Sparklez' inventory, as well as the sand, was sucked out of view by a hopper. "One of you has the treasure I desire, and I will not rest until it is mine! Even if I have to resort..."

The lights went out again, and then lightning flashed, illuminating a figure standing where a pumpkin had just been "to MURDER!"

A rather high pitched "WHAT?" rang through the room, as it returned to normal...minus the new painting of the white pumpkin, and the white pumpkin lamps shining through the whole room

* * *

Stacy had a confused look on her face as she said slowly "I thought I head Sparklez say something about..." she bit her lip, before taking a deep breath and continuing "The enchanted Flint and Steel?" Stampy rolled his eyes at this "Oh please don't bring THAT up again" he groaned, earning him a suspicious look from Petra, but before she could say anything Lizzie put in her two cents "Well obviously TorqueDawg didn't steal it" she said, glancing at Dan.

Dan nodded, a puzzled look on his face "Okay, but...who then?" he looked around the room, pausing on each person. When his gaze fell on Dawntalon, she shot him a half glare "Don't look at me! You guys KNOW I haven't gone anywhere near that old temple yet" she glanced to Dan, then Lizzie, before dropping her green gaze to the ground

* * *

Dan frowned, his blue hair highlighted by the blue glow of the pumpkins over head "Wait what? Why?" he questioned. Jesse had a strange look on her face "It means that the killer sat at this very table, and pushed the button"

Dawntalon, her mask once again down, shot a glare at Jesse, which honestly was becoming quite common "Uh, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking" she said in a low voice, but before Jesse could defend herself, Stampy stared at Jesse, realization clearly having dawned on the poor male "Wait...you're saying that the White Pumpkin, is one of us?" he asked, voice rising with every word.

Jesse nodded, and as the lightning flashed and thunder roared outside, she confirmed it audibly "That's right Mr. Stampy!" she said, her gaze shifting from person to person "One of us...is a murderer!"

Dawntalon threw her hands in the air in an exasperated movement "Oh great" she snapped "You're thinking it"

* * *

Jesse was pacing up and down as everyone stood where they had been seated, no one wanting to sit, for fear of their seats being rigged like Sparklez' had been. "Five of your seats are marked" Jesse said "These are the seats that had a button to activate the trap. This means that the White Pumpkin could only be Dan, Stampy, Lizzie, Dawn, or Lukas"

Lizzie stared at her, mouth open in shock "Wait!" she said, eyes large as the moons "You're accusing us?" Dawntalon narrowed her forest green eyes at Jesse "How do we know that you didn't just move the buttons?" she asked suspiciously

"I echo their sentiments exactly!" Stampy cried "I didn't even see a button!"

Jesse made a 'let's calm down' gesture while saying "Hey, Hey!" to get everyone to still, though four of the five she had accused were glaring at her. Lukas was just looking rather queasy "I'm not accusing anyone" Jesse said "yet"

Stampy frowned at her "It sure sounds like you're accusing us, stranger! And I don't care for it!"

* * *

Dawntalon walked into the library, her mask pulled up, and she scuffed one foot on the ground "Look, I don't trust you, and frankly, I don't really want you to trust me. But I didn't kill anyone, I swear it" when Jesse didn't say anything, Dawn took that as a means to continue "What do you need to know?"

Jesse nodded towards one of the chairs and said "Please sit down"

Dawn shrugged, and moved to the seat, pulling her mask off and sitting down.

"What do you know about tipped arrows?" Jesse asked, arching an eyebrow. Dawn scoffed "Tipped arrows? I can barely make potions! Not to mention I HATE going to the nether to get resources, so I usually go as little as possible, and get everything I need in one go...same with the End really

"hmm..." Jesse said thoughtfully, before going on to the next question

"You ever make traps with Redstone?"

Dawntalon stared at her in shock "Traps? What? NO! Never!"

 **Having Questioned Someone Else First**

Jesse glared at the girl "Oh really? Because everyone else seems to think that you quite like them" she said, her voice low and hard "Especially complicated ones, with lava, pistons, and even sometimes sand"

Dawn sighed "Oh alright, you got me. I use redstone and pistons and the like to set up lava waterfalls to protect my stuff." her voice was quiet, and her head was lowered, but she lifted it up to stare Jesse in the eyes "But they aren't traps! I mean, just shove a lever or a button in the redstone trail, turn it off, jump over the pitfall, and you can get into places I'd really rather you not!" her voice lowered again as she muttered "I really need to make those more secure"

There was a brief pause as Jesse glared at Dawn, but Dawn lowered her head to look away "But I swear" she said, as she stared into the fireplace "I would never kill anyone with them...intentionally anyways" she turned her focus back to Jesse "If someone walked or jumped into the lava, isn't that really their own fault? I mean I never HID the lava"

 **Questioning Dawn First**

Jesse nodded "alright, I'll keep that in mind"

there was a brief pause, as Jesse was obviously trying to think of how to phrase the next questions "Alright, enough jumping around. Who do you think stole the Flint and Steel?"

Dawntalon looked down at her lap "To be honest...I don't think anyone stole it"

Jesse arched an eyebrow "Oh? Care to elaborate on that theory?"

Dawntalon took a deep breath "Alright, so Dan and Lizzie have been looking for it for years right?" Jesse nodded, but her eyes were a bit confused "Well, when Dan got to the temple first, Lizzie was all upset, so I think that maybe while he was there, he couldn't really get it. Rumors are that it's traps are insane, so I think he made it up that it got stolen, so that she wouldn't know he doesn't really have it"

Jesse nodded slowly "It's something to think about."

Jesse sighed "Alright, you can leave now"

Dawn nodded, and gave the other girl a weak smile "Thanks..." before she frowned as she exited the library "I think?"

* * *

As Jesse and Lukas entered back into the waiting room, Stacy jumped up "So, have you decided?" Stampy nodded, looking rather queasy "Yes! Who do you think the White Pumpkin really is?"

Jesse made the let's calm down gesture again, which was really becoming rather common for her "Now hang on! Hang on everyone!" she said, before she began to pace in a line along the line of suspects "I want to first thank you all for answering my questions! There's still not 100% proof but..."

"But?" Dan asked, looking rather worried

Ivor nodded "Yes, where are your suspicions leaning Jesse?"

Before Jesse could say anything though, Lizzie broke in "Jesse was definitely questioning Stampy the longest" she said, pointing at the cat-hoodie wearing male, who immediately protested "What? NO!" and Stacy nodded in agreement with him "Dan was in there way longer" Dan scowled at her and called back "Hey! Not cool, Dawn was in there more than all of us combined"

Dawntalon stared at him, her green eyes wide with shock, her mouth was probably hanging open, but it was rather hard to tell, what with the mask "Are you out of your mind?" she snapped at the now purple haired male

"Guys..." Cassie said, the redhead looked like she was in a state of panic as she repeated "Guys! Come on!"

 **Accusing Dawntalon**

Jesse sighed "Connecting all the evidence...well, it all points towards" she stopped her pacing, and lifted a hand to point at Dawn "Dawntalon!"

Dawntalon took a nervous step backwards "Are you kidding me? I knew you didn't trust me but this? Accusing me of...of MURDER?" her voice rose with panic towards the end, but Jesse just shrugged "Of everyone I questioned, you're the only one I've found who likes to use redstone to make traps."

Dawntalon stared at her "But...I told you, I don't mean any harm! I am just seriously paranoid about people stealing my things!" she looked around the room nervously, her green gaze landing on Lizzie, and Dawntalon quickly continued "I mean come on, Lizzie didn't keep her stuff safe, and look where it got her!"

Lizzie let out a low growl as she snapped "HEY!"

* * *

Dawntalon was sitting in the library, her mask pulled down as she stared at her hands, clenched in her lap.

The redhead looked up though, when the door opened, and a now yellow haired Dan entered the room, whispering "Hey, I need to talk to you"

Dawn blinked at him "Dan? What are you...How?" he shrugged "I snuck past that blonde guy. Lukas I think." he sighed "But, I need to talk to you. It's really important!" his voice was full of despair, and Dawntalon's brow furrowed "Dan...what is it?" she said slowly "What's wrong?"

Dan bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut for a moment, before he finally blurted out "...It was me...I killed Sparklez!"

Dawn leapt to her feet, yanking up her mask, and in the same movement pulling out an iron sword "So you're the White Pumpkin?" she growled, and Dan jumped backwards "NO!" he yelped quickly "No, no, I swear! It was an accident!"

Dawntalon's eyes were narrow as she spat out "An accident? Am I seriously supposed to believe that?

Dan whimpered and said softly "I swear, I had no idea! There was this button" his voice dropped even quieter as he added "I'm not good with buttons" before continuing on as normal "and I had to push it, and I had no idea what it would do! And now I feel awful!"

Dawn lowered her sword, but she remained wary, her eyes boring into Dan until he finally choked out "I know! I know!" his voice became a sort of whimper "I've been beating myself up about it ever since it happened. And then you got locked in here, and I just had to come clear my conscious!"

* * *

Dawntalon tilted her head "Wait...back up a sec, you were watching us from that rabbit picture right?" Jesse nodded, clearly confused by where this was going "Yeah?" Dawn grinned "There was one almost exactly the same upstairs! so maybe...just maybe" she snapped her fingers "It's gotta be! The White Pumpkin just HAS to be-" but before she could say more, an enchanted Diamond Axe sliced through her, and the female fell to the floor with a final cry of pain, before flashing red, and vanishing. Her inventory*, a Iron Sword, a Diamond Pick-Axe, several sticky pistons, a bucket of lava, and a stack of Diorite, spilled onto the floor.

* * *

 **Accusing Nobody / Not Accusing Dawntalon**

Stampy gave a cry of triumph "You caught the White Pumpkin, grab him quick!" Jesse stepped quickly in front of Lukas, who was staring down at the scarred White Pumpkin mask in his hands with horror "No, no NO!" she shouted, tears in her eyes were threatening to spill, but her voice was strong "I know what's going on here, and I won't stand for it! One of you is still the White Pumpkin, and you're trying to pin it on Lukas!"

"Bold words" Cassie said, her eyes narrow, and Stacy nodded "Especially coming from someone with a knack for locking up INNOCENT people"

Dawntalon shook her head, her mask was down, but her red hair was spilling over most of her face "I can't believe it" the girl whispered "I was finally starting to maybe trust you, and it turns out you're friends with a killer?" her voice trailed off as she continued to shake her head.

Cassie stepped forwards, and glared at the blonde male "I say we through him outside, and let nature take it's course"

Stacy whipped her head around to stare at the glasses wearing girl "What?" she asked in shock "you mean OUTSIDE outside?"

Stampy bit his lip nervously as he asked "Where all the googlies are?"

Jesse shook her head "No! You can't do that"

"That is a little harsh" Dawn admitted, rubbing one arm with the opposite hand

Dan nodded "Yeah, uh I don't know. I still have my suspicions about Lukas, but Jesse DID save me.." he took a deep breath, and admitted "It just wouldn't feel right, chucking your friend to the zombies." he looked up towards Jesse as he said that last part.

* * *

Jesse walked up to Dawn, who's mask was down as the red-head stared up at the ceiling "Dawn" Jesse said slowly, earning the green eyed girl's attention "Where were you when I was chasing the White Pumpkin?"

Dawn sighed "If I've gotta be honest here...I was actually trying to figure out a better way to protect my stuff back home" her voice lowered to a faint whisper that Jesse had to strain to hear "If I ever get back home that is"

* * *

Jessie took a deep breath, before turning her gaze directly to the red-head who wasn't wearing a ninja robe "The White Pumpkin, is Cassie Rose!"

Cassie's eyes nearly doubled "What?" she asked, shock in her voice, before her eyes narrowed and she snapped "Face it Jesse, we caught Lukas wearing that scarred pumpkin mask. I think you're just lying to protect him!" Dan rubbed the back of his head, fingers brushing through white hairs "Cassie is making a lot o sense right now. Do you have any evidence to back you up?" Dawn nodded "Yeah" she growled "If you're so sure of yourself"

Jesse began to pace up and down along the floor "There's something thats been bothering me" she said "Something that happened just after TorqueDawg was hit with that trap"

Dawntalon arched an eyebrow "Oh?" she asked "Do enlighten us"

Jesse nodded "Cassie, was already in the room! No one else was there, except for Cassie!"

Dawntalon rolled her eyes "So? She could have just walked in there before the rest of us!"

Cassie nodded eagerly "Yeah, that...that doesn't prove anything. Lukas is still way guiltier looking"

Jesse shrugged "Alright, well what about what came next? While we were in the basement, we found some very interesting items for the White Pumpkin's...evening festivities" Stampy nodded, as Stacy asked "What was it?"

Jesse paused in her pacing, to stare Cassie dead in the eye "The White Pumpkin had portraits, pre-X'd out!" she said smoothly "One for each of us" she looked around the room, her gaze lingering on the X'd out portraits of CaptainSparklez and TorqueDawg "Except for Cassie" she finished

Dawntalon bit her lip "That...that is a little unusual buuuuttt" before she could come up with some way to defend her friend, Petra broke in, smirking at Jesse, while somehow managing to also glare at Cassie "You're doing great Jesse! Now go in for the kill! Metaphorically" she added that last word as an after thought

Jesse nodded "But it was the last piece of evidence dear friends, that made me finally figure out who we were dealing with"

Dan tilted his head "Oh?" he asked curiously "what was it?"

Jesse pointed to the sleeping cat curled up on the table near Cassie "Cats!" she said "Dozens of calico cats" she shifted her gaze to Cassie "and they all looked just...like...Winslow"

Cassie frowned, and stepped in front of her cat "An amusing story, Jesse. But if you saw all these supposed cats just like mine, then what color IS Winslow" she smirked cockily "Shouldn't be a problem if you saw a HUNDRED"

Without missing a beat, Jessie said calmly "Winslow, is black. White. And Orange"

Jesse: But it was the last piece of evidence dear friends that made me finally figure out who we were dealing with

Cassie stepped sideways, eyes full of fear, to reveal that those were indeed the colors of her cat

Dawn stared into her fellow red-head's emerald gaze "...Cassie...?" she said slowly, complete disbelief on her face

"Cassie is this all true?" Stacy asked in horror

Jesse glared at Cassie Rose "Admit it!" she cried "This whole thing has been about your crazy scheme to get a portal key, hasn't it!" she shook her head as she concluded "Killing whoever gets in your way"

Cassie's face was completely blank...until she tilted her head up to stare at Jesse, and slowly...began to clap "How very clever...Jesse" she spat, walking to stand on the other side of the group "Well." she shrugged "I guess that's it then. You caught me. I am...the murderer"

Dawntalon stared at Cassie in horror "What? But...why...how..." she shook her head, stammering, before finally managing to spit out "It's been you this whole time?"

Jesse frowned "But Cassie. I still don't understand. Why a portal key?"

Cassie gave a glare so filled with venom, that if looks could kill then Jesse should have dropped over dead. "I have been stuck, in this stupid world, with it's stupid two moons for YEARS!" she cried "Trapped, with a portal right under my nose, but no key to open it" she turned her glare towards the group native to the world "That is, until I heard that this world's portal key had been found! I knew it was one of you, so I did my best to earn your friendship, figure out who had it"

Stampy shuddered with fear, as Dan said "Cassie, how could you? We shared cookies together...COOKIES!"

Stacy stepped forwards, scowling "We need to do something about you, Cassie Rose!" she spat the other girl's name like it was vile

Stampy threw his hands in the air and shouted "I vote we build an obsidian prison, and surround it with lava!" Dawntalon lifted a hand and shouted in agreement "YES! Lots of Lava!"

* * *

Dan sighed "That's really nice of you, but I don't think we can portal hop, without a portal key"

behind him, Stampy was fidgeting nervously, and he jumped slightly when Jesse gave him a pointed look and said "I think Stampy's got you covered there"

Stampy bit his lip, rather nervous with everyone staring at him, then reached into his inventory and held out a pair of flint and steel, glowing a bright green.

"YOU Stole the portal key from me?" Dan cried, staring at his friend in shock

Dawn smirked, placing a hand on her hip "Wow Stampy" she said, using her other hand to give him a thumbs up "I didn't think you had the guts for something like that"

Stampy fidgeted some more "It was just meant to be a prank! A harmless prank! And I'm so sorry" he began to whimper "So very, very sorry"

"Guys!" Jesse interjected "It's cool, you guys can share it, make like...your own Order of the Stone"

Stampy grinned "Yes, that's a wonderful idea!"

Dawntalon shrugged "Definitely food for thought" she admitted

Stacy took a step backwards "Well, I'm not great at goodbyes, so I think I'm just gonna start walking home now. Thanks for everything!" she called that last bit over her shoulders as she began walking away.

Dan nodded "Me too." he said, walking after her "Travel safe you guys!"

Dawntalon turned to leave, then she paused, turning back "You know something? You guys are different from what I assumed. In fact, one might even say...you're trustworthy after all." she smirked at them, then raced after her friends

Stampy pocketed the flint and steel, then waved over enthusiastically at them "BYYEEEEEE~"

* * *

 **Alright...guess that's it :D**

 ***an Iron Sword, my favorite weapon, dont ask why**

 **a Diamond Pick-Axe, to get stuff easier**

 **several sticky pistons, a bucket of lava, lava waterfall traps, I actually do make those**

 **and a stack of Diorite...whaaaat? it's pretty :D  
**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed and uh...if you have an interest in the Minecraft fic I mentioned up there at the top, PM me. The more interest I get, the more likely I am to actually make it XD**

 **See ya guys around**

 **~Savannah**


	2. Bonus Chapter

**This is a bonus chapter, with the cast of the Twin Moons world in Twisted Timelines, which was revealed in chapter 18. I wanted to get a head start on learning how to write these guys...so I basically re-wrote chapter one with:**

 **IsaGaming (cassie), SynHD (torquedawg), StacyPlays (ldshadowlady), Graser10 (stampycat), Shubble (stacy), HBomb94 (sparklez), and Kiingtong (DanTDM). Also my username is now Stormt4lon, which I changed it to after getting Pocket Edition. Skin is the same though (see fic image) since a ghost would be kinda hard to explain lol and Jesse is a dude. I figured that would be fair :3**

 **THIS IS NOT AN ACCURATE PREVIEW OF TWISTED TIMELINES! THIS IS JUST CHANGING THE CAST, IN TT I WILL BE MAKING A FEW MAJOR CHANGES AS WELL!**

* * *

The black haired teen known as Kiingtong turned to HBomb once introductions were complete. "You said there was news? Is it good? Good news?" his eyes were rather confused, especially after H bowed his head and began "Um...yeah, it's uh, it's bad news, I'm afraid" he took a deep breath, fidgeting with his red woolen shirt. "S-"

"HEY!" Jesse and his friends, as well as Kiingtong, Stacy, Graser, Isa, Shubble, and HBomb, turned towards the door, as it burst open, and a girl, or at least they all assumed it was a girl, wearing a bright purple ninja outfit, complete with a mask that revealed only bright green eyes and a few strands of flame red hair, raced into the room "I told you I was coming!" she, definitely a she, snapped at H "Why didn't you wait?"

The lumberjack rubbed the back of his head "Oh...ah yeah sorry" he glanced towards Jesse, Petra, Ivor, and Lukas "That's Stormt4lon"

The now named Stormt4lon reached her hands up and pulled off the mask, revealing a female, on the younger side of teenhood, with bright red hair that was cut at the shoulders, and a rather cheeky grin "But you guys can call me Storm!" she chirped, then she tilted her head, thinking "Or Savannah...or Savvy. What I'm saying is, I'm not picky"

Jesse nodded "Uh huh" he said, looking over the newcomer with a rather confused manner.

"Now about the news" HBomb continued, taking another deep breath "Syndicate..." he began "...Syndicate is dead"

"I'm sorry what?" Storm said, in a semi-deadpan voice, which revealed that she wasn't entirely sure she had heard H right

Shubble frowned, her brow furrowing with confusion and paper crown slipping down over her bangs "But...Syndicate was so tough!" she protested "There was nothing that could take him down! What happened?" Kiingtong nodded in agreement "Yeah, what on earth is going on here H?" but before the bearded man could explain, Jesse stepped forwards, reaching into his pockets, and pulling out an arrow, the tip of it dripping with green, slime-like gunk "This, is what got him" he said softly.

Stacy squinted at it "Tipped arrows?" she said in disbelief

Shubble held up her hand "Does this mean someone set a TRAP for TorqueDawg?!" she asked, her eyes nearly as large as the twin moons outside "That's nasty" she shuddered, wrapping her hands around herself as she did so.

Kiingtong sighed, his dark colored hair poked out of his red hoodie, and Jesse was pretty sure it would be falling onto his face if it weren't for said hoodie. "I can't believe he's gone" he whispered "just like that.."

Shubble, who seemed to have gotten over the creepiness, glanced over at Jesse with curiosity sparking in her gaze "So..." she began, gaining the brown haired boy's attention "What happened to his stuff?"

"What the-?" Storm started, staring at Shubble "Are you serious?"

"How can you say that?" Isa snapped, tears in her eyes had been threatening to fall, but now her sadness was replaced with a combination of horror and anger. Shubble threw up her hands in defense "What? It's a valid question!" Graser ran in between the two girls, holding out his hands, as though to keep them apart "Come on!" he cried "Come on everyone! Don't get greedy!"

Jesse held up his hand to interrupt "His stuff just...disappeared" he said, shrugging "Went down this weird hole in the floor."

Graser frowned, and tilted his head at Jesse "Are we just supposed to take your word for that?"

Storm nodded "Gotta agree with Grase" she said, frowning at Jesse, her eyes narrowed in suspicion "How do we know YOU didn't take it?"

"GUYS!" HBomb94 interrupted, running into the middle of the glaring group "I saw it too!" That got their attention as they turned to look at him, their gazes demanding explanation "Jesse was poking around in Syndicate's inventory, right before it got sucked into a Hopper!"

Lukas, who had been mostly silent suddenly spoke up "I'm looking at this situation, and I'm trying to figure something out" he said slowly. The others turned their heads towards him, several arching eyebrows as they waited for him to elaborate "Is this JUST about TheSyndicateProject, or is there a bigger picture?"

Stacy frowned "I don't know...knowing Syndicate, this could just be about him" Jesse nodded slowly "Okay, but then why invite us ALL here?" he questioned. Stacy's frown grew "That's true..." she admitted "hadn't though of that"

Everyone was silent for a moment, as they all had their own thoughts about why they were here, Syndicate's death, and the mysterious host, before Stacy finally broke the silence "Well, someone brought us all here for a reason, including Syndicate." Kiingtong's eyes widened "What if we're all in danger?" he cried. Shubble's eyes widened as well "Ohmygosh!" she said in a breath "Will is right!"

Before anyone could ask who Will was, Graser began to run nervously in place "Whoever's doing this, they could be hunting us!"

Stacy frowned at him "Hunting us?" she said in disbelief, and Storm nodded in agreement with the brown haired girl "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" she questioned the male who's eyes glowed red.

Before things could escalate too far, Jesse interjected "Oh come on guys! If there's one thing I believe in, it's teamwork! If we stick together, and we get through all this as a team, we'll be fine" Kiingtong let out a soft, nervous laugh, before saying "Inspiring"

HBomb grinned, his sunglasses once again in danger of falling clear off his face "There ya go guys! Teamwork makes the dreamwork!"

Storm shrugged "If you say so..." she glared at Jesse and her mini-group "But I still don't trust you" she added, in a rather snappish voice

"The feeling is mutual" Ivor said, crossing his arms and glaring back.

"Oh" Graser groaned "All this danger talk has my stomach all queasy" Storm glanced at the cake sitting on the table, but didn't say anything. Shubble walked over to stand a bit aways from the group, and said "Graser, come over here" her voice lowered to a whisper as she added "I need to talk to you about something"

Kiingtong...or Will, who had at some point walked over to the fireplace, called out "Stacy! Pst" before speaking in what he must have thought was a whisper, but was really more of a stage whisper "Stacy"

As everyone moved to stand with their own little groups, HBomb, Isa, and her cat over at the end of the table, Storm muttered while nodding her head towards one of the windows "I'll just be over here is anyone needs me." As she walked over, she pulled her mask back up "I need to think"

Ivor shifted so his hands were now on his hips "The more I think about it" he told Jesse "The more I think there's something these people really don't want us to know"

* * *

Jesse had questioned pretty much everyone in the room. The only one left was the purple wearing girl who was staring out the windows. Jesse walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder, gaining the redhead's attention "Hey" Jesse said "It's...Stormtalon right?" Storm rolled her eyes "Storm - tea- four - lon. Pronounce it right. And what do you want?" the ninja-garbed girl snapped.

Jesse rubbed the back of his head "I know we didn't get off to the right foot, but...I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?"

Storm regarded her for a long moment, before sighing, and pulling her mask off "Go ahead"

Jesse nodded a quick thanks, before jumping right into things "Why do you think people were so interested in seeing Syndicate's inventory?"

Storm shrugged "Well, think about it for a minute" she said calmly "He was a pretty infamous thief, I just suppose they wanted to make sure he had nothing of theirs, or if he did, I guess they just wanted it back" Her gaze shifted to glance in the general direction of Stacy, before turning back to Jesse.

"Stacy really seemed to dislike Syndicate...any idea why?

Storm frowned "Well...Syndi had supposedly stolen something of hers, something really important" she said, before shrugging again "I don't really know the details, I've only heard whispers"

Jesse nodded "One last thing...any idea why someone would want to kill Syndicate?"

Dawntalon bit her lip "Well...I don't like saying bad things about people who are...y'know...but well..." she rubbed the back of her head "He wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. My guess is he probably just ticked off the wrong person. Wouldn't be hard, how often he swore and all."

Jesse sighed, but after a moment, smiled thankfully "Well, that's all. Thanks for answering my questions Storm"

Storm shrugged, and turned back to face the window, pulling the mask back up

* * *

HBomb walked back to where he and Isa had been standing a few moments before with Winslow, and sat down in the chair at the head of the table "Everyone? EVERYONE?" he called, waiting until everyone was gathered at the table "We've all been freaking out, wondering why we were all brought here, why Syndicate died" at that several people looked down, including Kiingtong, Isa, and Shubble. "And Jesse has just uncovered an important clue!"

"What? Really?" Graser asked hopefully, turning his gaze to Jesse, who nodded

Storm, her mask once again pulled down, arched an eyebrow at the brown haired teen "Oh?" she said, her voice rather neutral "What is it?"

H continued on, everyone's attention on him "Whoever killed Syndicate, whoever invited us, they're after the enchanted...AHHH!"

Whatever he had been about to say was cut off, as his chair was pushed by a piston, and he was thrown backwards, landing in a hole that had appeared out of no where, but before he could get out, sand was dropped onto him, and the lights went out.

As one can expect, there was mass panic, until the lights went on...but they weren't the redstone lamps that had been there before, instead, they were white Jack-o-Lanterns, glowing pale blue, as a deep, gravely voice spoke up "Greetings, Adventurers!" Looking down at the sand, the group could now very clearly see what must have been H's inventory, rising above the sand. "I, am THE WHITE PUMPKIN!" The voice shouted "One of you has the treasure I desire" the inventory, as well as the sand, was sucked out of view by a hopper. "One of you has the treasure I desire, and I will not rest until it is mine! Even if I have to resort..."

The lights went out again, and then lightning flashed, illuminating a figure standing where a pumpkin had just been "to MURDER!"

A rather high pitched "WHAT?" rang through the room, as it returned to normal...minus the new painting of the white pumpkin, and the white pumpkin lamps shining through the whole room

* * *

Shubble had a confused look on her face as she said slowly "I thought I head H say something about..." she bit her lip, before taking a deep breath and continuing "The enchanted Flint and Steel?" Graser rolled his eyes at this "Oh please don't bring THAT up again" he groaned, earning him a suspicious look from Petra, but before she could say anything Stacy put in her two cents "Well obviously Syndicate didn't steal it" she said, glancing at Kiingtong.

Kiingtong nodded, a puzzled look on his face "Okay, but...who then?" he looked around the room, pausing on each person. When his gaze fell on Stormt4lon, she shot him a half glare "Don't look at me! You guys KNOW I haven't gone anywhere near that old temple yet" she glanced to Kiingtong, then Stacy, before dropping her green gaze to the ground

* * *

Kiingtong frowned, his jacket highlighted by the blue glow of the pumpkins over head "Wait what? Why?" he questioned. Jesse had a strange look on his face "It means that the killer sat at this very table, and pushed the button"

Stormt4lon, her mask once again down, shot a glare at Jesse, which honestly was becoming quite common "Uh, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking" she said in a low voice, but before Jesse could defend herself, Graser stared at Jesse, realization clearly having dawned on the poor male "Wait...you're saying that the White Pumpkin, is one of us?" he asked, voice rising with every word.

Jesse nodded, and as the lightning flashed and thunder roared outside, he confirmed it audibly "That's right Mr. Graser!" he said, her gaze shifting from person to person "One of us...is a murderer!"

Storm threw her hands in the air in an exasperated movement "Oh great" she snapped "You're thinking it"

* * *

Jesse was pacing up and down as everyone stood where they had been seated, no one wanting to sit, for fear of their seats being rigged like H's had been. "Five of your seats are marked" Jesse said "These are the seats that had a button to activate the trap. This means that the White Pumpkin could only be Kiingtong, Graser, Stacy, Storm, or Lukas"

Stacy stared at her, mouth open in shock "Wait!" she said, eyes large as the moons "You're accusing us?" Storm narrowed her forest green eyes at Jesse "How do we know that you didn't just move the buttons?" she asked suspiciously

"I echo their sentiments exactly!" Graser cried "I didn't even see a button!"

Jesse made a 'let's calm down' gesture while saying "Hey, Hey!" to get everyone to still, though four of the five he had accused were glaring at her. Lukas was just looking rather queasy "I'm not accusing anyone" Jesse said "yet"

Graser frowned at her "It sure sounds like you're accusing us, stranger! And I don't care for it!"

* * *

Stormt4lon walked into the library, her mask pulled up, and she scuffed one foot on the ground "Look, I don't trust you, and frankly, I don't really want you to trust me. But I didn't kill anyone, I swear it" when Jesse didn't say anything, Dawn took that as a means to continue "What do you need to know?"

Jesse nodded towards one of the chairs and said "Please sit down"

Storm shrugged, and moved to the seat, pulling her mask off and sitting down.

"What do you know about tipped arrows?" Jesse asked, arching an eyebrow. Dawn scoffed "Tipped arrows? I can barely make potions! Not to mention I HATE going to the nether to get resources, so I usually go as little as possible, and get everything I need in one go...same with the End really

"hmm..." Jesse said thoughtfully, before going on to the next question

"You ever make traps with Redstone?"

Storm stared at her in shock "Traps? What? NO! Never!"

 **Having Questioned Someone Else First**

Jesse glared at the girl "Oh really? Because everyone else seems to think that you quite like them" she said, her voice low and hard "Especially complicated ones, with lava, pistons, and even sometimes sand"

Storm sighed "Oh alright, you got me. I use redstone and pistons and the like to set up lava waterfalls to protect my stuff." her voice was quiet, and her head was lowered, but she lifted it up to stare Jesse in the eyes "But they aren't traps! I mean, just shove a lever or a button in the redstone trail, turn it off, jump over the pitfall, and you can get into places I'd really rather you not!" her voice lowered again as she muttered "I really need to make those more secure"

There was a brief pause as Jesse glared at Storm, but Storm lowered her head to look away "But I swear" she said, as she stared into the fireplace "I would never kill anyone with them...intentionally anyways" she turned her focus back to Jesse "If someone walked or jumped into the lava, isn't that really their own fault? I mean I never HID the lava"

 **Questioning Dawn First**

Jesse nodded "alright, I'll keep that in mind"

there was a brief pause, as Jesse was obviously trying to think of how to phrase the next questions "Alright, enough jumping around. Who do you think stole the Flint and Steel?"

Stormt4lon looked down at her lap "To be honest...I don't think anyone stole it"

Jesse arched an eyebrow "Oh? Care to elaborate on that theory?"

Storm took a deep breath "Alright, so Will and Stace have been looking for it for years right?" Jesse nodded, but his eyes were a bit confused "Well, when Will got to the temple first, Stacy was all upset, so I think that maybe while he was there, he couldn't really get it. Rumors are that it's traps are insane, so I think he made it up that it got stolen, so that she wouldn't know he doesn't really have it"

Jesse nodded slowly "It's something to think about."

Jesse sighed "Alright, you can leave now"

Storm nodded, and gave the male a weak smile "Thanks..." before she frowned as she exited the library "I think?"

* * *

As Jesse and Lukas entered back into the waiting room, Shubble jumped up "So, have you decided?" Graser nodded, looking rather queasy "Yes! Who do you think the White Pumpkin really is?"

Jesse made the let's calm down gesture again, which was really becoming rather common for him "Now hang on! Hang on everyone!" he said, before he began to pace in a line along the line of suspects "I want to first thank you all for answering my questions! There's still not 100% proof but..."

"But?" Kiingtong asked, looking rather worried

Ivor nodded "Yes, where are your suspicions leaning Jesse?"

Before Jesse could say anything though, Stacy broke in "Jesse was definitely questioning Graser the longest" she said, pointing at the robot-hoodie wearing male, who immediately protested "What? NO!" and Shubble nodded in agreement with him "Will was in there way longer" Dan scowled at her and called back "Hey! Not cool, Storm was in there longer than all of us combined"

Stormt4lon stared at him, her green eyes wide with shock, her mouth was probably hanging open, but it was rather hard to tell, what with the mask "Are you out of your mind?" she snapped at the now purple haired male

"Guys..." ISa said, the black haired woman looked like she was in a state of panic as she repeated "Guys! Come on!"

 **Accusing Stormt4lon**

Jesse sighed "Connecting all the evidence...well, it all points towards" she stopped her pacing, and lifted a hand to point at Storm "Stormt4lon!"

Storm took a nervous step backwards "Are you kidding me? I knew you didn't trust me but this? Accusing me of...of MURDER?" her voice rose with panic towards the end, but Jesse just shrugged "Of everyone I questioned, you're the only one I've found who likes to use redstone to make traps."

Storm stared at her "But...I told you, I don't mean any harm! I am just seriously paranoid about people stealing my things!" she looked around the room nervously, her green gaze landing on Stacy, and Storm quickly continued "I mean come on, Stace didn't keep her stuff safe, and look where it got her!"

Stacy let out a low growl as she snapped "HEY!"

* * *

Stormt4lon was sitting in the library, her mask pulled down as she stared at her hands, clenched in her lap.

The redhead looked up though, when the door opened, and Kiingtong entered the room, whispering "Hey, I need to talk to you"

Storm blinked at him "Will? What are you...How?" he shrugged "I snuck past that blonde guy. Lukas I think." he sighed "But, I need to talk to you. It's really important!" his voice was full of despair, and Storm's brow furrowed "Will...what is it?" she said slowly "What's wrong?"

Kiingtong bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut for a moment, before he finally blurted out "...It was me...I killed H!"

Storm leapt to her feet, yanking up her mask, and in the same movement pulling out an iron sword "So you're the White Pumpkin?" she growled, and Kiingtong jumped backwards "NO!" he yelped quickly "No, no, I swear! It was an accident!"

Storm's eyes were narrow as she spat out "An accident? Am I seriously supposed to believe that?

Will whimpered and said softly "I swear, I had no idea! There was this button" his voice dropped even quieter as he added "I'm not good with buttons" before continuing on as normal "and I had to push it, and I had no idea what it would do! And now I feel awful!"

Storm lowered her sword, but she remained wary, her eyes boring into Kiingtong until he finally choked out "I know! I know!" his voice became a sort of whimper "I've been beating myself up about it ever since it happened. And then you got locked in here, and I just had to come clear my conscious!"

* * *

Storm tilted her head "Wait...back up a sec, you were watching us from that rabbit picture right?" Jesse nodded, clearly confused by where this was going "Yeah?" Storm grinned "There was one almost exactly the same upstairs! so maybe...just maybe" she snapped her fingers "It's gotta be! The White Pumpkin just HAS to be-" but before she could say more, an enchanted Diamond Axe sliced through her, and the female fell to the floor with a final cry of pain, before flashing red, and vanishing. Her inventory, a Iron Sword, a Diamond Pick-Axe, several sticky pistons, a bucket of lava, and a stack of Diorite, spilled onto the floor.

* * *

 **Accusing Nobody / Not Accusing Stormt4lon**

Graser gave a cry of triumph "You caught the White Pumpkin, grab him quick!" Jesse stepped quickly in front of Lukas, who was staring down at the scarred White Pumpkin mask in his hands with horror "No, no NO!" he shouted, tears in her eyes were threatening to spill, but his voice was strong "I know what's going on here, and I won't stand for it! One of you is still the White Pumpkin, and you're trying to pin it on Lukas!"

"Bold words" Isa said, her eyes narrow, and Shubble nodded "Especially coming from someone with a knack for locking up INNOCENT people"

Stormt4lon shook her head, her mask was down, but her red hair was spilling over most of her face "I can't believe it" the girl whispered "I was finally starting to maybe trust you, and it turns out you're friends with a killer?" her voice trailed off as she continued to shake her head.

Isa stepped forwards, and glared at the blonde male "I say we through him outside, and let nature take it's course"

Shubble whipped her head around to stare at the makeup wearing girl "What?" she asked in shock "you mean OUTSIDE outside?"

Graser bit his lip nervously as he asked "Where all the mobs are?"

Jesse shook his head "No! You can't do that"

"That is a little harsh" Storm admitted, rubbing one arm with the opposite hand

Will nodded "Yeah, uh I don't know. I still have my suspicions about Lukas, but Jesse DID save me.." he took a deep breath, and admitted "It just wouldn't feel right, chucking your friend to the zombies." he looked up towards Jesse as he said that last part.

* * *

Jesse walked up to Storm, who's mask was down as the red-head stared up at the ceiling "Storm" Jesse said slowly, earning the green eyed girl's attention "Where were you when I was chasing the White Pumpkin?"

Storm sighed "If I've gotta be honest here...I was actually trying to figure out a better way to protect my stuff back home" her voice lowered to a faint whisper that Jesse had to strain to hear "If I ever get back home that is"

* * *

Jessie took a deep breath, before turning his gaze directly to the red-head who wasn't wearing a ninja robe "The White Pumpkin, is IsaGaming!"

Isa's eyes nearly doubled "What?" she asked, shock in her voice, before her eyes narrowed and she snapped "Face it Jesse, we caught Lukas wearing that scarred pumpkin mask. I think you're just lying to protect him!" Kiingtong rubbed the back of his head, fingers brushing through white hairs "Isa is making a lot of sense right now. Do you have any evidence to back you up?" Storm nodded "Yeah" she growled "If you're so sure of yourself"

Jesse began to pace up and down along the floor "There's something thats been bothering me" he said "Something that happened just after Syndicate was hit with that trap"

Storm arched an eyebrow "Oh?" she asked "Do enlighten us"

Jesse nodded "Isa, was already in the room! No one else was there, except for Isa!"

Storm rolled her eyes "So? She could have just walked in there before the rest of us!"

Isa nodded eagerly "Yeah, that...that doesn't prove anything. Lukas is still way guiltier looking"

Jesse shrugged "Alright, well what about what came next? While we were in the basement, we found some very interesting items for the White Pumpkin's...evening festivities" Graser nodded, as Shubble asked "What was it?"

Jesse paused in her pacing, to stare Cassie dead in the eye "The White Pumpkin had portraits, pre-X'd out!" he said smoothly "One for each of us" he looked around the room, his gaze lingering on the X'd out portraits of HBomb and SynHD "Except for Isa" she finished

Storm bit her lip "That...that is a little unusual buuuuttt" before she could come up with some way to defend her friend, Petra broke in, smirking at Jesse, while somehow managing to also glare at ISa "You're doing great Jesse! Now go in for the kill! Metaphorically" she added that last word as an after thought

Jesse nodded "But it was the last piece of evidence dear friends, that made me finally figure out who we were dealing with"

Kiingtong tilted his head "Oh?" he asked curiously "what was it?"

Jesse pointed to the sleeping cat curled up on the table near Isa "Cats!" she said "Dozens of calico cats" he shifted his gaze to Isa "and they all looked just...like...Winslow"

Isa frowned, and stepped in front of her cat "An amusing story, Jesse. But if you saw all these supposed cats just like mine, then what color IS Winslow" she smirked cockily "Shouldn't be a problem if you saw a HUNDRED"

Without missing a beat, Jessie said calmly "Winslow, is black. White. And Orange"

Cassie sidestepped to reveal that those were indeed the colors of her cat

Storm stared into her fellow red-head's emerald gaze "...Isa...?" she said slowly, complete disbelief on her face

"Isa is this all true?" Shubble asked in horror

Jesse glared at Isa "Admit it!" he cried "This whole thing has been about your crazy scheme to get a portal key, hasn't it!" he shook her head as he concluded "Killing whoever gets in your way"

Isa's face was completely blank...until she tilted her head up to stare at Jesse, and slowly...began to clap "How very clever...Jesse" she spat, walking to stand on the other side of the group "Well." she shrugged "I guess that's it then. You caught me. I am...the murderer"

Storm stared at Isa in horror "What? But...why...how..." she shook her head, stammering, before finally managing to spit out "It's been you this whole time?"

Jesse frowned "But Isa. I still don't understand. Why a portal key?"

Isa gave a glare so filled with venom, that if looks could kill then Jesse should have dropped over dead. "I have been stuck, in this stupid world, with it's stupid two moons for YEARS!" she cried "Trapped, with a portal right under my nose, but no key to open it" she turned her glare towards the group native to the world "That is, until I heard that this world's portal key had been found! I knew it was one of you, so I did my best to earn your friendship, figure out who had it"

Graser shuddered with fear, as Kiingtong said "Isa, how could you? We shared cookies together...COOKIES!"

Shubble stepped forwards, scowling "We need to do something about you, IsaGaming!" she spat the other girl's name like it was vile

Graser threw his hands in the air and shouted "I vote we build an obsidian prison, and surround it with lava!" Storm lifted a hand and shouted in agreement "YES! Lots of Lava!"

* * *

Kiingtong sighed "That's really nice of you, but I don't think we can portal hop, without a portal key"

behind him, Graser was fidgeting nervously, and he jumped slightly when Jesse gave him a pointed look and said "I think Graser10's got you covered there"

Graser bit his lip, rather nervous with everyone staring at him, then reached into his inventory and held out a pair of flint and steel, glowing a bright green.

"YOU Stole the portal key from me?" Kiingtong cried, staring at his friend in shock

Storm smirked, placing a hand on her hip "Wow Grase" she said, using her other hand to give him a thumbs up "I didn't think you had the guts for something like that"

Graser fidgeted some more "It was just meant to be a prank! A harmless prank! And I'm so sorry" he began to whimper "So very, very sorry"

"Guys!" Jesse interjected "It's cool, you guys can share it, make like...your own Order of the Stone"

Graser grinned "Yes, that's a wonderful idea!"

Storm shrugged "Definitely food for thought" she admitted

Shubble took a step backwards "Well, I'm not great at goodbyes, so I think I'm just gonna start walking home now. Thanks for everything!" she called that last bit over her shoulders as she began walking away.

Kiingtong nodded "Me too." he said, walking after her "Travel safe you guys!"

Storm turned to leave, then she paused, turning back "You know something? You guys are different from what I assumed. In fact, one might even say...you're trustworthy after all." she smirked at them, then raced after her friends

Graser pocketed the flint and steel, then waved over enthusiastically at them "Buh-bye!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter**

 **See ya guys around, remember to review!**

 **~Savannah**


End file.
